Emergency lighting fixtures exist to provide egress lighting if building power fails. In order to meet this need, common practice for emergency lighting fixtures is to include some form of battery-powered lighting. Building codes and/or other standards may specify various requirements for testing the capability of emergency lighting fixtures to provide lighting while operating on battery power. For example, building requirements may specify that the emergency lighting tests should be conducted monthly for a test duration of five minutes and annually for a test duration of 90 minutes. While the tests may be initiated manually, certain emergency lighting fixtures incorporate self-diagnostic functionality, such that each fixture itself initiates testing at the required intervals and durations. But the time at which such emergency lighting fixtures initiate the test is not configurable, thereby resulting in the possibility of the fixtures conducting tests at inconvenient or unsatisfactory times. For example, emergency lighting fixtures used in a cinema may cause a significant disruption by initiating such tests during a showing of a movie. Accordingly, the ability to configure the emergency lighting fixtures with one or more times during which testing should or should not occur is needed.